Russettuft
— William W. Purkey ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Russet brown in color; For his pelt color :Suffix: -tuft bunch or collection of something, typically threads, grass, or hair, held or growing together at the base; For his ear tufts, and his tenancy to have his opinions bunched up, keeping them all together and related Pronunciation: '/ˈrəsəttəft/ '''Nicknames: '''Russet, Russetfur '''Former Names: '''Russet '''Gender Identities: '''Male/Tom '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual, Heteroromantic '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: December 25th, 2017 ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *Two cats lived deep in a forest- two cats who weren't mates, but weren't NOT mates either. They lived in a mutual agreement with eachother- they'd live together for the sole purpose of their soon-to-be-born children, whom they'd conceived while young and blind. They were on the brink of hating eachother, but stayed together for their kits. *'''Residence: *'Scars Gained:' *'Age Range:' *'Cats Met:' Kittenhood -''' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'''Residence: *'Scars Gained:' *'Age Range:' *'Cats Met:' Clan Information: :Loyalty to: N/A :Previously Inhabited: BlossomClan :Has taken the ranks of: Loner, Warrior :Strives for the ranks of: Elite Warrior :Supervisor / Mentor to: :Previously Mentored: Quailpaw :Mentored by: N/A ='Appearance'= Summary: Russettuft is a muscular russet tabby tom, with snow white paws, tail tip and chest. His ears and backlegs are a darker shade of russet, and his toes on those paws are his normal coat color. His fur is short and dense-looking, yet still a little soft and curly. He has long, wispy whiskers and large floppy ears. His nose is a red-pink (more on the red side), and is sensitive to wounds and heavy sunlight, hence why he prefers cloudy/stormy weather, and nighttime. Breed: 82% Somali Cat, 18% Kot Abisyński Height: 9.9 Inches Weight: 10 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *'Total: '''0 '''Voice: 'Buddy the Elf Speech: '''Russettuft has a very high pitched, almost annoying tone of voice. He often squeaks and voice cracks on his words, and his voice along could sound like that of a kittens or early apprentice. '''Scent: '''Tomatoes, mixed with freshly-caught rabbit '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Tabby Markings = Ears/Hindlegs = Chest/Paws/Tail-tip Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: '''Outgoing, Optimistic, Charming '''Neutral Traits: '''Flirty, In-Your-Face '''Negative Traits: '''Oblivious, Sensitive, Proud '''Overall Summary: '''Russettuft is a very charming, outgoing tom who has a loud and proud voice. He could go up and have a casual chat with the leader of RunningClan for all he cared, as he has no issue doing so. He's always been extrovered and proud of it, and he has a hard time understanding why people would be any different. He spends his time flirting, less than he used to but still does. Russet also takes pride in every stride he takes, sometimes overly-describing his accomplishments to the point where it's a flat out lie. He takes everything personally, from people insulting him flat-out to them pointing out a lie a makes he up. '''Likes: *Rabbits (Both the animal and prey) *Ladybugs *Meadows & Groves *Climbing *Cloudy and Rainy weather *The thought of flying *Hunting large birds *Bad puns Dislikes: *Being bored *Getting bored of being bored *Worms *Mangoes (The taste & scent) *Swampland *The color yellow *Hailstorm (Kinda? ):() ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: Perfectly fine. Nothing special, nor es''pecially'' bad. Mental Health: Russettuft is currently going through a small stage of grief, as he's had time to recover from the Hail-Murder-Maple-Raven-Murder-Hail plot Strengths: *His muscular legs *His innocence (He looks to cute to beat into a pulp) *Baby face (^^) *Natural-Colored pelt for camouflage Weaknesses: *His pacifist nature *His obliviousness *Over-trusting nature Fears/Phobias: *Dromophobia- The phobia of roads and crossing roads *Hylophobia- The phobia of large trees *you Disorders/Disabilities: *None! Current Injuries: '''N/A '''Goals: * ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :N/A Mother: :Vixenscreech Father: :Nix Sisters: :Crysun Brothers: :N/A Uncles: :Shrek, Knuckles, Link Aunts: :Kali, Luna ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: 'Single '''Mate: '''N/A '''Ex-Mate(s): '''N/A '''Former Flings: '''N/A '''Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: '''Extroverted cats- outgoing felines, 11/10 leadership skills '''Candy Eye: Physically: '''sexy bods mmm ;)))) '''Turn Offs: Mentally: '''Cats who give up (Like me when writing this xddd) '''Experience: '''Virgin '''Cats Currently Attracted to Character: '''Ace <3 '''Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: '¯\_ツ_/¯ '''Fertility: '''100% '''Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited ChibiRusset.png|why does he have a wing by me!11! jellycatrussetartcringe.png|Garbage by me Russettufttt.png|Russettuft by Foodfoodandmorefood DA ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Warriors & Elites